When the Battle is Over
by Jema
Summary: As the Sailor Soldiers act out in a future to which they already know the outcome, some begin to withdraw and some are drawn closer together. The search for happiness begins as a quiet whisper in a rustling wind. Eventually the sound will be heard.
1. The Soft Breezes: Ch 1

Notes: This story takes place after the battles with Galaxia as the Sailor Soldiers work to build Crystal Toyko. This is my intrepretation and sometimes I don't follow the canon or popular theories, so just work with me about that. ;> It begins with Haruka's point of view, but eventually the perspective of all the major characters will be covered.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

Please enjoy and review. I love reviews!

"When the Battle is Over"

By Jema

The Soft Breezes: Chapter 1

* * *

Usagi sat alone. 

How often did that occur? Usually there were several people hovering around her, scolding her, laughing with her, loving her. Where were all the cute bubbly girls who guarded the slight framed blonde with friendship and feirce loyalty? Where was the little black cat who contained much humanistic wisdom in the depth of the feline eyes? Most importantly, where was Mamoru, the tall, dark man with the baring of a knight sworn to his lady fair?

Haruka pondered these things quietly as she strolled over to the lonely looking figure on such a brisk autumn day. Haruka smiled softly, a gentle smile that rarely crossed her face, and placed her slender, feminine hands over Usagi's eyes.

Usagi smiled warmly and turned toward Haruka, but her expression faded almost instantly. Haruka's smile faded simultaneuously with Usagi's as Haruka realized her face was not the face Usagi had expected to see. Usagi's eyes flashed with apprehension, confusion, and, did Haruka dare admit to herself, compassion. The breeze lifted Usagi's long cornsilk hair and tossed the twin trails playfully. Haruka felt the breeze lift her shaggy locks from her forehead.

Haruka stopped in front of Usagi, seeing in her eyes a seriousness that seemed foreign to the cheerful young girl, and yet, it also seemed familiar. Haruka knew where she had seen those eyes before, looking up toward her, begging for answers to questions unanswered.  
Haruka swallowed the knowledge complacently.

Haruka smiled her usual charming, crooked grin and teased Usagi. "You better quit hanging around on my way home. I might eat you up." Haruka had meant to the words to sound light, with the sarcastic edge that could hide the real meaning. Haruka panicked slightly when the words rang back in her ears and she heard her own sadness reflected as clearly as the full moon in a still pool. Usagi's eyes, so blue and clear, reminded Haruka of rainy days, of playing in the drizzle with a bright red umbrella and rubber boots that were too big.

Haruka was giving away too much. She had let down the barriers that she had constructed to give her eyes a reflective look. Usagi looked into Haruka's eyes steadily and Haruka suddenly felt trapped.

She started away, stretching her long legs in each stride, longing to run. But she wouldn't run away, she refused to let herself. Usagi's youthful voice called her back. Usagi's voice had a hidden edge, a sharpness that was jarring. Haruka wondered over this as she turned back toward Usagi. She seemed so small, so delicate in the dim autumn sunlight. Usagi bounded to her as her trademark tails of honey-touched blond trailed behind her blue pleated skirt.

"You're Sailor Uranus, aren't you, Haruka?" Usagi's eyes held such a fervent compassion. "You both smell like the wind." Usagi was trying to control herself but the passion of her misunderstanding and confusion rang in her voice. "You're our allies, right? You're Sailor Soldiers like us. Why won't you tell us anything?"

Haruka studied her a moment as Usagi's long hair whipped about Usagi's face, her cheeks rosy from the brisk breeze and her determination. Haruka almost sighed, but swallowed the urge. When she spoke, her voice was as soft and as uncommital as she could manage. "If I could, I would like to see you like this... without you knowing. As Usagi... And Haruka."

Haruka found herself lifting her hand towards Usagi's face, the clear oval of captured moonlight. Usagi did not flinch at the touch but stared at Haruka steadfastly. "Haruka, are you a guy or a girl?" The question was asked hestitantly as a blush crept across Usagi's cheeks.

Haruka's face didn't change, but held the same seriousness as before. "Guy or girl," she answered softly. "Is that so important?" Haruka lowered her face to Usagi's and kissed her lips softly and quickly. Mamoru appeared in Haruka's side vision and she lifted her face from Usagi's. "And the prince arrives," Haruka muttered with a sarcastic smirk on her face. Haruka could bear it all no longer and lifted her legs into a run, her figure fading into the horizon like leaves carried by a restless wind.

Haruka wondered why that memory struck her now, nearly six years after that incident. All was resolved. Haruka and Michiru learned to trust the younger girls. World crisises have been averted as the girls all worked together. Time and time again.

Haruka bit her bottom lip as she remembered the final great battle. Sailor Galaxia had proven to be the most harrowing enemy any of them had faced. Haruka swallowed hard remembering the horrible details. But it was all okay in the end. All of them were granted the gift of their former lifes and peace had continued. The world had been left in shambles, but Mamoru, Usagi and the rest of the Sailor Soldiers were working to repair it. They were building Crystal Toyko and for a time didn't even realize it. Even though the final battle had been the most destructive, the others that preceded it were also devastating. How many times would they have to die? To fight? Was it this truly a time of peace? How long will the peace last?Were they destined to fight? Time and Time again?

Haruka grinned at Setsuna who particularly enjoyed the expression, "time and time again", which Haruka had been in the habit of using. Setsuna did not notice as she sat primly on a kitchen chair making notes in a notebook. Haruka glanced back down into the sink filled with soapy water and wiped out the last dirty dish. Haruka ran the hot water over her hands to remove the suds, and bit her bottom lip in reaction to the harsh heat of the water.

Michiru entered the kitchen stepping lightly. Michiru's smile reminded Haruka of springtime, cherry trees, and whispered secrets. "Hi," Michiru replied softly, her voice as light as a ripple on the water. Michiru stood up on her toes and kissed Haruka gently. "Hotaru went to bed. Can you give her a ride to school tomorrow? She has a large project for her art class. I'd hate it if she were to drop it on the way."

"Sure, no problem," Haruka answered, wiping her hands and putting away the remaining dishes.

Michiru greeted Setsuna, who looked up from her notes with a smile. Haruka sat in one of the kitchen chairs next to Michiru, propping her chin up with her palms. Setsuna looked at Haruka with the same familiar warmth, but a new question was swimming in the garnet depths. Haruka resisted the urge to frown. It always seemed like Setsuna could read her thoughts.

Michiru ran a hand through her pale green locks. "Okay, guys, my tour starts in three days. Can you two handle things while I'm away?" She had said 'you two' but she pointedly glanced at Haruka.

Haruka lifted her hands in defense. "Hey now, I am more capable than you give me credit for. Believe me, we'll manage." Haruka raised her eyebrow at Setsuna.

Setsuna gaze was down studying her notes. "I'm leaving as well," she replied, her voice sounding flat.

Michiru shared a look with Haruka. "You're leaving, Setsuna? Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you," Setsuna said while jotting down information on her notepad.

"Can't tell us? What's going on?" Haruka raised her voice in frustration.

Setsuna stood from the table smiling patiently. "I have business. Haruka and Hotaru will be fine here by themselves. I leave in the morning. Have a good tour, Michiru."

Haruka and Michiru seemed astounded as they watched the tall woman,  
her dark green hair cascading down her back, shut the door to her room without a second glance.

"What's going on?" Haruka muttered.

Michiru shrugged. "Beats me. I wouldn't worry about it though. You know how mysterious she can be."

Haruka nodded. "I know." Haruka grabbed Michiru suddenly and held the beautiful girl close to her. "I'll miss you," she murmured looking down into Michiru's sparkling ocean green eyes.

The girl in her arms smiled warmly and leaned her cheek against Haruka's chest. "I'll miss you too, Haruka," she whispered. "Hasn't this year been wonderful? No enemies, no battles, just... life."

Haruka rested her chin on top of Michiru's head. "I'm still getting used to it. I still feel so jumpy sometimes like something is going to happen any moment."

Michiru sighed softly, reminding Haruka of a calm ocean breeze wafting through the sea grass. Haruka smiled to herself. She liked to compare Michiru to anything sea related. Stroking her masses of aqua-toned hair, it just seemed appropriate.

Michiru glanced up and caught Haruka's smile. "What are you smiling about, Haruka," Michiru said playfully.

"I'm just imagining you as a mermaid, my dear," Haruka replied. "Nude of course... the water shining on your bare skin... the sea air is very cold of course... very cold..."

Michiru, grinning, smacked Haruka on the arm. "Stop it, ecchi!"

Haruka lowered her eyes seductively. "Oh, I can be worse... Much worse."

Haruka lunged for Michiru but she nimbly leaped out of her reach. Michiru leapt over the couch, as Haruka reached for her again. Haruka misjudged her distance and fell on the couch with a flop.

"Oh," she moaned. "I'm injured." She winked at Michiru. "I think I need... dare I say it? A nurse."

Michiru sauntered over to Haruka. "Nurse Michiru at your service." She lifted her hand to her forehead in mock salute.

Both Haruka and Michiru started laughing. Michiru sat next to Haruka and smoothed the blond strands of hair off her forehead. "You are so much fun, Haruka."

Haruka smirked and pulled Michiru's face close to hers. "You too," she whispered before kissing her passionately.

* * *

Haruka had just dropped Hotaru off at the newly reinstated high school, watching the thin girl climb up the steps with her large sculpture cradled in her arms. The sun glinted off her straight black hair. When she reached the top she turned back to smile Haruka away. Haruka lifted her hand in a farewell as she kicked the car in drive. Before she turned the corner, Haruka watched a tall young man open the door for Hotaru, the shy sixteen-year-old blushing furiously.

Haruka chuckled a bit to herself as she drove along the city streets. Hotaru had grown up so much. The school was doing wonders for her. It had taken almost seven months to get the Academy running again. She was developing so quickly. It seemed like she was a baby just yesterday, but now, when Haruka looked at her, she could see the wisdom of centuries buried in her lavender eyes.

Haruka drove past the apartment where she, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna were living. She didn't want to go into the empty building. Setsuna had left early that morning, as she said she would. Michiru was busy making preparations for her latest, and possibly (although Haruka didn't believe it for a minute) last tour. The morning sun was warm and comfortable. Haruka could have driven in her car with the windows rolled down forever.

But she didn't. She pulled over on the curb in front of a small apartment building. While she locked her car, she glanced over at the construction site across the street. The site was massive and stretched as far as her eyes could see. Wooden stakes protuded from the ground marking the boundaries of where the future palace of Crystal Toyko was to stand. Haruka walked into the building and went to the right door.

Usagi answered looking confused and startled. "Haruka?"

Haruka grinned. "Hi, Usagi. Are you busy?"

Usagi smiled warmly. "No, I was actually making some tea. Can I make you a cup?" Usagi held the door open as Haruka walked in.

Haruka slipped off her loafer-like shoes. "Yes, thank you."

Usagi slipped into the kitchen and Haruka sat on a stool at the open bar. The apartment Usagi and Mamoru were living in was sparsely furnished, but a few small touches made it seem like home. Large picture windows faced outside, looking out on the empty lot that would be their future home.

Haruka leaned on the bar, folding her hands under her chin. She studied Usagi as she poured the tea. Usagi had grown more beautiful these past few years. She seemed a little taller and her trails of blond hair seemed longer. She wore a simple white cotton dress that touched the floor, barely hiding her bare toes. Balancing the two saucers and cups carefully in her hands she moved to the bar where Haruka sat. With a small smile she placed one in front of Haruka.

"Sugar? Or cream?" she asked politely.

"No, thank you," Haruka answered. "This is great."

Usagi nodded and sat on a stool next to Haruka. The cheerful, bubbly,  
bright Usagi of a few years ago almost seemed to not exist. Usagi was becoming Neo Queen Serenity before their eyes. There was a gracefulness in her movements as her slender hands raised the cup to her lips. Usagi looked up at Haruka and Haruka held her eyes for a moment. The innocence had long faded, but when? Haruka knew this transformation did not take place over night, and yet, she almost felt like she no longer knew Usagi at all. The blue eyes, once so bright and vivacious were placid and serious.

Usagi looked away from Haruka's penetrating stare. "So what brings you out this way, Haruka?"

Haruka turned back to her tea and studied the smooth brown liquid. "I thought about you the other day and I was free today so I thought I might drop by. Where's Mamoru?"

"Meeting with the Council. Making more plans, you know. Mamoru has been accepted as King, but the politics are still so involved." Usagi exhaled softly and took another sip of tea.

"Why aren't you in attendance? Or the rest of the Senshi for that matter?" Haruka set her tea down gently on the white marblized counter top.

Usagi sighed softly and Haruka suddenly saw weariness in her pale blue eyes. "The members of the Council are... more comfortable with Mamoru. In Mamoru they see something real... something familiar. They don't trust us yet, Haruka--"

"Don't trust us! We saved the world and this is the thanks we receive?" Haruka interrupted.

Usagi didn't answer but silently gazed out her windows at the emptiness beyond the street.

Haruka swallowed hard. "Usagi, I'm sorry. You know me.. Always flying off at the handle." Haruka smiled weakly.

Usagi sighed softly. "Haruka, I might as well tell you now. A new enemy has been spotted. Rebellious forces who challenge mine and Mamoru's power."

Haruka thought a moment. "Then let's gather the Senshi. We'll plan an attack. Wipe them out. It won't be too bad. We can at least gather information."

Usagi folded her hands in her lap. "Haruka, times have changed. We can't just wipe out this enemy. They are our own people. This battle will have to be fought with diplomacy."

Haruka frowned. "Thus, the Council meetings?"

"The bargaining has begun. Treaties being written... Mamoru is better suited for such things. That is why I am not at the meeting. Besides I have other matters to attend to later." Usagi rose from the stool and paced back into the small kitchen.

Haruka ran a hand through her tousled blond hair. So much had changed. How long had it been since they were all attending school and doing Senshi business after hours? She could barely remember the years after the battle with Galaxia. They awoke to the turmoil of a dying Earth wounded terribly after the massive, destructive battles. Hope burned brightly in the hearts of each of them, remembering what the future was to contain. But the flicker of the flame was threatened by the horrific losses they had encountered. She squeezed her eyes closed as she remembered the blackened streets and toppled buildings. The Senshi stepped precariously around rubble and broken glass. Not many had survived. Not many at all.

When Haruka opened her eyes, Usagi was staring at her puzzledly. "What are you thinking about, Haruka?"

"That day."

Usagi lowered her eyelashes. Haruka didn't have to say what day... she knew. Usagi probably remembered the best of them all. The sun hadn't shined in months. They had done all they could to to salvage the city. They had tried to reassure the shivering, battered civilians, who gazed at the Sailor Senshi with a mix of wonderment and apprehension. Sailor Moon had climbed up the rubble of a fallen skyscraper and scanned the horizion with tears in her eyes. Tuxedo Kamen climbed up beside her and clutched her hand. The Sailor Senshi looked up at the figure of Sailor Moon silottueted against the dimly lit violet sky. The long tails of her hair and the ends of her ribbons fluttered in the breeze behind her. That was when Sailor Moon raised her crystal and began the Freeze.

None of them had any idea how long it lasted. Even Pluto, when questioned, was very vague on the matter. After the Awakening, the sun was shining again. The Earth healed itself and the grass and trees were growing again. The healing process had been complete and the remaining surivors had been healed as well. Finding themselves out of pain and finding peace in the warmth of the sun, they turned toward the Sailor Senshi for guidance. Help us rebuild, they cried.The figures of the strong women were a symbol, a precious thing they could hold on to.

Usagi leaned against the countertop. "So much has changed."

"I know," Haruka murmured.

Usagi shifted her weight and smiled brightly at Haruka, causing her to recall the Usagi of a few years ago. "Is that why you came by, Haruka? To reminiscence? Where's Michiru?"

Haruka pushed her tea cup away. "Michiru has a tour she is preparing for. She's been quite busy."

"I see. It's wonderful, you know, that she still plays her violin. I know many people look forward to her concerts. They do wonders for improving goodwill." Usagi tilted her head to the side. "Of course, I am sure you miss her terribly."

Haruka stood from the stool and strolled to the window. "Yes, I miss her terribly."

Usagi felt the silence that followed fill her ears and consume her thoughts. She found herself remembering the first day she met Luna and the first time she had become Sailor Moon. Life was so simple then. She had been so upset about a... math test. Now, her worries consisted the future of her entire world. She began laughing, a light, mocking laughter unusual to her, as she laughed at herself. She laughed, remembering how clumsy she used to be. She used to cry like a baby and fall flat on her face.

As Usagi's laughter got louder and more hysterical, Haruka turned her eyes from the window. Usagi laughed so hard she was nearly doubled over, her white hands clutching at her stomach. "Usagi?"

The future queen seemed suddenly so small and she fell to her knees,  
her laughter melting into wracking sobs and wailings. Haruka knelt at her side, her eyes widened in shock. "Usagi? Usagi, what's wrong?"

Usagi choked with emotion and unable to speak she leaned against Haruka's chest. Haruka folded her arms around Usagi's small frame, cradling her in her strong arms as she did with Hotaru when she was young. Usagi sobbed against Haruka, quietening slowly.

Haruka lowered her face to kiss Usagi's blond hair. She rocked Usagi back and forth on the floor, murmuring words of comfort.

The door opened and Mamoru stepped in. His regal stance stooped as soon as he saw Usagi crying. He knelt beside Haruka and gathered his weeping fiancee in his arms. His waery eyes questioned the tall blonde.

Haruka shrugged, brushing a lock of honey-colored hair from Usagi's face. "I don't know what's wrong, Mamoru."

Mamoru eyes seemed to age. The blue depths faded and clouded in despair. He shook his head sadly and lifted Usagi into his arms. She huddled against him, whimpering like a lost child. Mamoru turned to the bedroom and laid Usagi on the large bed. He pulled the covers over her shoulders and after kissing her moist cheek, left her in the pale light of the room.

Mamoru and Haruka stood apart from each other for a moment, each studying the other with steady eyes. Mamoru cleared his throat motioned for Haruka to sit. "It's been awhile, Haruka. How is Michiru? Setsuna? And how is Hotaru now? I'm sure she's grown up very much."

"Yes, Hotaru is now a blushing teenager. But it amazes me, because she isn't gawky or awkward at all." Haruka sat on the couch and Mamoru sat across from her.

Mamoru's eyes squinted thoughtfully. "Hotaru has always had a ageless quality about her."

"That she has... As for Michiru, she's fine. She's beginning a tour soon in accordance with the Arts Doctrine. And Setsuna is as private and mysterious as ever. She left this morning for who knows where." Haruka folded her hands in her lap, appearing unusually ladylike.

Mamoru rested his cheek in his palm. "I'm glad everyone is doing so well." Mamoru rubbed his eyes. "Look, Haruka, things have been stressful around here. I know Usagi hasn't been sleeping well and all this really takes a toll on her."

Haruka frowned guiltly. "It's my fault, Mamoru. I was remembering the Last Day. I shouldn't have brought that on her."

Mamoru sighed. "It's not your fault, Haruka. Times are hard now, but they'll get better. We know they'll get better." Mamoru meant for tone to be light, but the bitterness seeped through.

Haruka found her eyes wandering back to look out the window. A breeze was beginning to blow and the packed dirt billowed in small cyclonic gusts. "Yes, everything will be fine."

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon. Please review! 


	2. Small Gusts of Air: Ch 2

Samll Gusts of Air: Chapter 2

* * *

Ami came to her small apartment late at night, as she usually did. Her work as a doctor had been useful at the turn of this new world. She worked diligently, tending to the many wounded.

Now she spent her time in meetings and conferences. After the Freeze, not many people became injured or ill. The healing powers of the Crystal increased the stability of the human body and she was able to put away her medical bag for the time being. She worked steadfastly with the other Inner Senshi, helping Mamoru and Usagi build the monarchy of Crystal Toyko. Ami had become valuable in the Council meetings because of her polite tactfulness.

Ami laid her sachel on the coffee table and unbuttoned her jacket. Her eyelids felt so heavy she considered crawling in bed that instant,but she shook her head softy, her blue hair brushing her cheeks. She walked into her small, impeccably neat kitchen and put a tea kettle on the stove.

Someone beeped in to her apartment. Ami answered the call easily, knowing exactly who was standing outside her building. "Hi, Ami?" Makoto's voice was as warm and smooth as thick hot chocolate on a snowy day.

"Come on up," Ami answered, unlocking her door. She pulled out an extra cup and pondered for a moment which tea Makoto would prefer. Ami always drank English tea, a habit learned from her mother. Makoto would want... raspberry, she was almost certain.

Makoto entered removing her coat and scarf. "Oh, you're making tea! Great! I'll have..."

Ami held up the tea bag. "Raspberry?"

Makoto grinned and settled at the kitchen table. "How did you know?"

"Just knew," Ami smiled as she poured the hot water. Makoto had been a frequent companion these last few months. Neither girl spoke about the night when Makoto showed up on Ami's doorstep, soaked to the bone from rain and crying hysterically. They had sealed that memory away with a glass boundary, making it impossible to speak about, but each girl looked back to remind herself. Since then, Makoto came to Ami's every night, most nights sleeping on Ami's couch.

Ami settled in a kitchen chair opposite of Makoto holding her tea cup carefully. The day had been unusually long. The Council finally agreed to the treaty and sumbitted to the monarchy of Mamoru and Usagi. The Council, a group of mostly older men reluctant to hand over the city to two young, mythically mysterious people, had no choice. The city was sitting on shaky foundations and the leadership of Mamoru, Usagi and the Senshi were holding it together.

"Usagi looked so beautiful today," Makoto whispered thoughtfully.

Ami nodded, recalling the scene from earlier that day. A group of scattered peoples of the city gathered around the hastily built platform decorated with fresh white roses and gold ribbons. The Senshi stood at attention, the breeze chilling their legs under the short skirts of their uniforms. Usagi stood in the center of the platform with Mamoru at her side. The simple white dress with subtle silver decorations enhanced her natural beauty. Mamoru stood rigidly, his stance breathing of royalty, in a black suit.

The people stood in awe, looking upon Usagi, their future queen. Her hair had grown very long and shimmered like gold in the dim sunlight. Usagi didn't smile but an inner light raditated on her features. Her blue eyes were subdued and clear.

Ami remembered gazing out into the crowd to see the people with tears running down their cheeks, stunned by the brilliance of Usagi's inner light.

"You know," Ami began. "We have all been calling Usagi, 'Usagi', but I think today she became 'Serenity'."

Makoto sipped her tea. "I think you're right. She certainly seemed more like Neo Queen Serenity today more than ever."

Ami smiled. "Do you realize Minako is helping design Usagi's wedding dress?"

"Makes sense. From what I heard, this wedding will be the wedding to end all weddings."

"Appropriately so," Ami said. "This wedding should be the wedding of century. Or I guess I should say the millenium."

Makoto pushed away her tea cup and settled back in the straight backed chair. "When's the palace going to be finished?"

"Well, with our combined powers, including the construction crews, not much longer. It should be livable after the wedding. The foundation and frame work were finished today."

Makoto studied Ami for a moment. Ami's face was tilted to the side letting the blue locks of hair fall into her blue eyes. Makoto shifted in her seat. "What do you think living in the Palace will be like?"

Ami snorted. "Comfortable, that's for sure. We each are getting a suite of rooms to ourselves. Plus," she added carefully. "It will be nice for all of us to be close to one another."

Makoto lowered her eyes prettily and her brown ponytail fell over her shoulder. "Yes. That will be nice." The two girls held each others eyes for a moment, a pair of warm earthy green and a pair of clear aquamarine blue. Makoto placed her hand over Ami's tentatively. "Very nice."

* * *

Minako cried throughout the entire wedding. Rei sat next to her and after rolling her eyes a few times, she began to simply pat Minako's hand in comfort.

It was the most beautiful wedding Earth had ever seen. Held in the newly completed Grand Hall of the Crystal Palace, the bride and groom stood under an overhang dripping of delicate white roses. The Hall seemed to glow as the candlelight reflected on the white marbled walls and columns. The air was rich with the scent of roses and lavender and the mild smell of smoke from the many burning candle wicks. Usagi, or Serenity as she now was called, was breathtaking in the snowy white gown of silk and chiffon that poured behind her like a graceful waterfall. Mamoru, now addressed as Endymion, stood proud,  
the essence of a Prince Charming in his soft black tuxedo with silver decorations. The entire crowd in attendance gasped when Endymion lifted the veil, as delicate as a cobweb, up over Serenity's face. The glow on Serenity's face was completely becoming, the rosiness in her cheeks adding to her beauty. Her eyes sparkled, reminding Rei of sapphires. Endymion, beaming in love, kissed his bride.

They turned toward the crowd, who cheered loudly at the sight of the happy couple. Serenity smiled widely, her happiness causing a few tears to fall unchecked down her cheeks. She momentarily laid her hand on her stomach sharing a warm, secret glance with Endymion. Then they ran through the barage of fluttering white rose petals that the crowds threw in joy.

The remaining women hung around the front of the Grand Hall, a few with tears in their eyes. "Minako," Ami began. "The wedding gown was absolutely breathtaking."

Minako sniffed loudly. "Thank you, Ami."

Haruka draped her arm around Michiru. "You know? We make a good looking bunch."

All the women wore beautiful white gowns and each had a bouquet of white roses. Hotaru glanced down at her gown shyly. "When will Endymion and Serenity return?"

"In about two weeks," Michiru answered.

Minako frowned. "I still say two weeks isn't long enough for a decent honeymoon."

Makoto sighed wistfully. "I know, Minako. But times are too tense right now. The official coronation was just last night. The monarchy can't take an extended leave of absence the day after it is installed."

Minako sniffed again. "I know that.. I just.. I.." Minako cried into her hands quietly, unable to continue.

Rei shared a concerned glance with the other women before putting her arm around Minako's waist. "Come on Minako," she said tentatively. "I'll walk you home..."

Ami squeezed Rei's arm as she brushed past the small woman. Rei nodded in Ami's direction understanding that she was offering her help if needed. Leaving the other women in the Grand Hall, Rei guided Minako to the exit, the blonde still crying softly. For awhile, neither girl spoke as Minako wiped her tears and sniffled softly. The autumn air was cold and Rei shivered a few times against the breeze.

Rei lowered her face, trying to catch Minako's eyes. "Minako," she began softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Minako lifted her hand to toss her blond hair over her shoulder, a habit she had kept for years. "Oh, Rei," she said lighty. "Weddings make me cry, that all."

Rei frowned. "Yeah, right, Minako. Now tell me the real reason."

Minako looked up at Rei suddenly. Rei involuntarily gasped, struck with the beautiful vision. Minako's hair streamed behind her like molten gold and her eyes were bright with passion and pain. Her face was rosy, the palest pink, from the chill in the air. Minako looked away and removed one of the roses that had been placed in her hair.

Minako pressed her hand to her lips, stained red with gloss, and she crushed the rose in her palm. Rei was stunned and lifted her hand to Minako's tear streaked cheek. Minako flinched from the touch, wounding Rei deeply.

Rei unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest and let the wind blow her raven-colored hair over her face.

"Rei," Minako said, her voice husky with emotion. "Do you remember that day, the day before Galaxia when you and I were sitting on the roof of the school talking and we both hoped that things would get to normal so that we could find boyfriends?"

Rei felt tears fill her eyes as she remembered that day, the warm sunshine, the whispered conversations. How admantly they had wished for everything to be normal. To be normal!

Minako continued, knowing that the emotion in Rei's lavendar eyes meant that she too remembered. "And then Seiya came up behind us and said that we would never be able to get boyfriends because, if we did we could not devote ourselves completely to Serenity. That Serenity would always come first?"

Rei nodded as the tears spilled over her cheeks.

Minako sobbed aloud and unclenched her fist. The rose was limp and lifeless in her palm, the whiteness seemed to fade. A breeze blew and lifted the smashed petals and carried them away from Minako's outstretched hand.

The blonde sank to her knees on the sidewalk, her white dress floating around her like a cloud. Rei also knelt down, and gathered her friend's hands in her own. "Rei, you know I love Serenity. I would do anything for her. I am completely devoted to her," Minako choked out between sobs. "And I know, deep down inside that Seiya was right.A love for a man would stand in the way of our devotion to Serenity. Besides, a man would never understand, no one understands us." Minako looked in Rei's dark lavender eyes, then she looked away sadly. She was tired of crying. Tired of the sadness she was forced to continually conceal. "But Rei," she continued, "I'm so lonely. I want someone to share my life with. I want what Serenity has." She clutched Rei's hands tightly. "I am so jealous so her, Rei! I don't want to live alone anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Rei lifted her arms and Minako laid her head on Rei's shoulder. Rei folded her arms around Minako, ignoring the chill wind and colder ground. Rei whispered softly, rocking Minako back and forth until the violent sobs ceased and she cried quietly, hiccuping occasionally. Rei understood, understood all too well. She remembered what Ami had told her earlier, that Makoto had been spending the nights at her apartment.

Rei ran her hand through the silky golden strands of Minako's hair. The burden was harder for Minako than the rest of the Senshi. She was the leader, the first to arrive, the last to leave. Rei vaguely remembered that Minako lost a love when she lived in England.

Rei kissed Minako's cheek. "I understand, Minako... I do. Come on,  
let's get up. We'll both catch our deaths of colds if we stay out in the cold weather."

Rei helped Minako to her feet. They began walking again, with Rei's slender arm around Minako's waist. "Come on, Mina-chan. You can stay at my place tonight."

* * *

The bell rang at the school chiming the end of the day. Hotaru looked up from her textbook, to see her fellow students, all thirteen, exiting.

Hotaru walked through the halls and down the stairs, her sachel bumping against her leg in each stride. She was greeted by a cold gust of air when she exited the building. Hotaru's chin length hair blew wildly around her face and she pulled her coat tighter around her.

A few weeks ago all the Senshi moved into the Crystal Palace with Serenity and Endymion. Hotaru was the only scout still attending school. While she was studying at the Academy, the King and Queen held conferences with the Senshi. However, a few days ago, she had also been present at the trial of the newest threat to Crystal Toyko. Hotaru frowned as she remembered.

Before Endymion and Serenity had returned from their honeymoon, the Phantom had appeared. Formerly a human, he had resisted all the powers of the Imperium Crystal. After attacking a few civilians and an attempted an assassination of the Head Member of the Council, the Senshi captured him and contained him in a cell guarded at all times by three Senshi. Endymion and Serenity held the Phantom's sentencing immediately after returning.

Hotaru shivered not from the wind, but from the memory. It was an event she would never forget. Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus brought him into the Grand Hall, leaving his cage in the center of the floor.

Serenity and Endymion sat tall in their thrones carved out of pure alabaster stone. The cage was barely large enough for the Phantom and he sat crumbled and bent in the corner. He was chained by his arms and legs and seemed the object of defeat.

Serenity rose from her throne, her gown flowing around her long legs. She furrowed her brow slightly. "My Senshi, why is he bound so? It seems very inhumane."

Uranus snorted. "You'll see in a moment, Majesty." All the Senshi flanked the cage at attention, but each refused to get too close.

Serenity studied the figure carefully. The black bars of the cage were tight and barely allowed her see inside. The figure was blackened almost as if the man had been burned from the inside out. His clothing hung about him in dirty rags. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving with each intake. "Tell me your name," Serenity demanded.

She had expected the voice to be withered and hissing, but the voice that came from the figure was masculine and strong. "I have no name."

Endymion rose to stand beside his queen. "Do you have any explanation for the heinous crimes you have committed?" Endymion asked sternly.

"If I did, would you heed my explanations?" The Phantom's eyes glowed an unearthly yellow.

Serenity almost lost her composure over the flashing eyes, but quickly regained herself, unwilling to allow any weakness. "Your crimes have been gruesome. Do you deny them? Do you give any explanation? Any plea?"

Suddenly the black figure lurched at the cage wall, the force nearly knocking the cage on its side. The man snarled and hissed and shook the reinforced metal bars. Drool dripped from his open, fanged mouth. Serenity laid her hand upon her heart and took a step backwards to feel Endymion's arm support her.

Muttering a curse under her breath, Jupiter pointed a finger at the cage and shot a small blast of lightning. The cage sparked and the Phantom hurled himself to the center. At first he whimpered like an injured animal, then he began laughing.

Hotaru shook her head trying to forget the wicked, twisted laughter she felt she would always remember. Serenity and Endymion shared a glance and then Serenity passed sentence. "You, nameless Phantom," she said, her voice authoritive and strong, "Have been declared guilty. I deem that you are no longer human, but corrupted with an evil that destroys you from within."

Serenity paused and chewed her bottom lip, seeming very much like the Usagi of years gone by. "However, I will not destroy you, lest the evil you contain contaminates our beautiful city further. Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, Mars, I beseech you to see that this criminal is sent far into the solar system and placed on the first uninhabited planet you find. Venus, Mercury, and Saturn come with me to my chambers."

Serenity passed out of the Hall without a second glance to the Phantom. Four of the Senshi stood around the cage and transported out of the Hall immediately, eager to get rid of the criminal. Serenity went into her private offical chamber, Endymion on her arm.

"Venus," Serenity continued in her chamber. "Please see that the families of the victims are given anything they need. Give them the Palace's highest condolences and also let them know about the sentencing. Because this is such a sensitive matter, I believe you should go in person."

Serenity looked up from her papers to see Venus standing rigidly at her desk, accepting her mission as a soldier accepts punishment. Serenity went to her and laid her white hands on Venus's shoulders."Friend," Serenity began, in a softer tone, whispering as the folds of her gown whispered around her. "I give you this trying mission for one reason and one reason only." Serenity kissed Venus's forehead softly. "You are the best. You are my most trusted, my truest. I know that the inner light you possess can aid these suffering peoples."

Venus bowed in the regal fashion and managed a small smile before she exited the chamber. Saturn stood in the center of the room at attention, wondering at what her own assignment would be.

"Majesty?" Mercury inquired, with her computer in hand. "Do you wish to make a press statement?"

Serenity nodded grimly. "Yes, Mercury. The criminal of evil deeds has been apprehended and his sentence has been carried out. He shall be known as the Doom Phantom-" Serenity voice caught in her throat. She sputtered and fell in her chair.

Endymion leaped to her side. "Serenity? Serenity, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Hotaru's eyes widened at this, but she watched spellbound as Serenity sobbed aloud. "The Doom Phantom," she choked. "The Doom Phantom! How could I have not seen? I have sentenced us to the doom of the thirtieth century when he will return. When Neminis will return! I should have destroyed him. I should have destroyed him."

Endymion held his wife close and Mercury put away her computer. Mercury knelt on the opposite side of the fragile queen and laid her hands gently on Serenity's knee.

Hotaru felt the room change somehow, the enegry seemed to pulse and then faded to normal. Hotaru turned to see Sailor Pluto standing in the room, her expression clear and undetectable.

In surprise Endymion rose to his feet. "Pluto? Where have you been? You disappeared months ago."

Saturn noticed that Pluto's expression softened, as she knelt before King Endymion. "Your Majesty, I was needed at the Gate of Time. My period of rest away from my duties has ended."

Endymion nodded, a subtle sadness attacking him and catching him off guard. Pluto seemed not to notice and rose to stand in front of Serenity who was hurriedly wiping her tears.

Pluto's voice was complacent when she spoke. "Serenity, grieve not for the deed that is already done. You cannot change the course of time and if you had tried, it would have meant doom to all of us. It is best that you did not remember."

Serenity pressed her hand to her lips. "I understand, Pluto. Thank you," she said shakily.

Pluto bowed formally and her dark green hair fell over her shoulder. She exited into thin air, but before her form dissolved she gave her adopted daughter a small smile. Hotaru cherished the memory as she missed her Setsuna-mama.

Serenity settled back into her chair, laying her palm on her forehead. Mercury spoke a few quiet words to her queen and then hurriedly left the room. Endymion sank down into his own chair.

Saturn swallowed hard, wondering if she should exit quietly or remain to receive her assignment. As she was in the middle of a complex mental debate, Serenity noticed Saturn in the room.

Serenity sighed softly and rose to the young girl. Serenity placed her hand on Saturn's brooch, causing the uniform to dissolve.

Hotaru brushed her black hair from her eyes. "Majesty?" she asked quietly. "I thought you had an assignment for me?"

Serenity looked down into the girl's violet eyes softly. "I asked you here only to excuse you. I didn't realise I kept you waiting so long."

Hotaru lowered her eyes shyly, wanting to ask a forbidden question. Serenity lifted Hotaru's chin with the touch of a finger and placed Hotaru's hand on her slightly rounded lower abdomen. "I think it is only appropriate that you be the first to know that Chiba-usa will be joining us in about seven months."

Hotaru felt honored, overwhelmed, as she felt the rounded warmth of life beneath her palm. "Chiba-usa," she whispered in shock. "My friend, I await your arrival... Dear friend..."

* * *

Chapter three on the way. Please review! 


	3. The Breeze that Whispers: Ch 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Serenity sat in the large window seat of her bed chambers staring out at the moon, a mere sliver of molten silver. She ran her hands aimlessly through her long slivery tresses as her thoughts grew more subdued. Let time pass as it will, I will not struggle against the willful current. She placed a hand on her stomach. Let time pass, let it flow away, far away.

Endymion entered the room quietly and marveled at the beauty of his new bride. She sat with her legs tucked under her, with the flowing fabric of her gown folded around her. Her skin almost glowed in the moonlight like the sands of an enchanted beach. Serenity turned toward him with a smile, a warm and secret smile, a smile only for two of them. She outstretched her delicate hand and he moved to her to kiss her thin fingers. Endymion sat opposite Serenity as he was unbuttoning his formal coat and long cape.

"My love," Serenity whispered, her voice light and musical, "You always ease my mind. Just now, I was perplexed and now with you here, I feel so calm."

Endymion smiled easily. "I am glad to hear that, my lady, for you do the same for me."

Endymion leaned closer to his wife and placed his hand on her middle. His eyes sparkled. "How are you feeling?"

Serenity smiled a genuine smile and her face almost seemed to rival the beauty of the night. "Wonderful. Chibi-usa is the source of whatever happiness I possess in these trying times."

Endymion lowered his head to rest in Serenity's lap, and placed his ear against her stomach. He listened to the muffled sounds of life triving within her. "I have never felt so happy..." he mumbled. "Serenity, I knew we were going to have a child, I knew it was going to happen, but I couldn't imagine what it would feel like."

Serenity stroked Endymion's thick, black hair, running her fingers through the silky strands. "I understand, Endymion. At the same time I want to have Chibi-usa in my arms immediately, but also I love being pregnant and keeping her protected within me."

Endymion lifted himself up and kissed Serenity softly. "I love you so much, my lady. Not just because of past lifes, or destiny, but just for who you are."

Serenity blushed prettily and kissed her husband eagerly. "Oh, how I love you Endymion! Without you by my side I don't know how I could survive."

Endymion lifted Serenity into his arms and placed her on the large four poster bed. He settled beside his bride and pulled her close to him. Serenity nestled her head against Endymion's shoulder as he pulled the blankets over them and blew out the last flickering candle.

* * *

Makoto woke up abruptly and shook her head to dissolve the nightmare that threatened to remain to plague her. The Doom Phantom's horrifying yellow eyes and chilling laugh had haunted her for many nights. Makoto smiled wryly. At least she hadn't spent those nights alone.

Makoto turned on her side to see Ami still sleeping, snoring very quietly. Makoto lifted the sheet to pull it closer around Ami's chin. Makoto smoothed a few strands of blue hair off Ami's forehead. Makoto smiled, remembering the first night she spent the night in Ami's bed instead of on Ami's couch.

The wind and rain roared wildly when Makoto showed up at Ami's new suite of rooms in the Palace. It reminded both girls of the first night, when Makoto was sobbing uncontrollably and Ami had cared for her troubled friend.

Ami had given Makoto a key a few nights before, and Makoto helped herself into the dimly lit suite. She wiped the wet locks of brown hair out of her eyes and removed her rain coat. "Mako-chan?" Ami called from the bedroom, her voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah, Ami, it's me," Makoto answered, shivering against the cold. She grabbed an afghan hanging on the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Do you want anything, Ami? A cup of tea, maybe? I brought some cookies too."

Makoto paused, waiting for an answer. "Ami?"

"I'm fine, Makoto." There was no doubt this time, Ami was desperately trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Makoto moved to the bedroom slowly and peeked her head in the door.  
Ami was sitting on the edge of the bed slumped with her head in her hands.

Makoto felt her stomach turn in pain. She sat in front of Ami for a few long moments, patting Ami's knee in comfort. Ami inhaled shakily and lifted her face from her hands, meeting Makoto's green eyes reluctantly. "Sorry, Mako-chan... Bad day," Ami whispered softly.

Makoto nodded in sympathy. She took Ami's slender hands and placed them within her own. "What happened Ami-chan?"

Ami's eyes filled with tears and the blue depths shimmered beautifully. She shook her head sadly. "Just a bad day."

Makoto gazed into Ami's eyes steadfastly and felt more vunerable than ever in her entire life. Makoto cleared her throat cautiously. "Ami, you remember that night, right? The night I came here..."

Ami's expression faded into compassion and she squeezed Makoto's hands."Makoto, we don't- We don't have to talk about that night," Ami said quickly.

Makoto swallowed her own tears and looked back at Ami, her form silhouetted against the dim lamplight. Makoto noticed for the first time how delicate the features of Ami's face were, how illuminious her eyes were, how cute her button nose was. Lastly, Makoto noticed how perfectly shaped her lips were, slightly parted and natural.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Makoto raised herself up on her knees and kissed Ami softly. It was a delicate kiss, and Ami's eyes were round when Makoto drew away.

Makoto panicked at the sight of Ami's rounded eyes. She had made a mistake. She had ruined the strong friendship she and Ami had forged. Tears spilled down Makoto's cheeks as she rose to leave the room.

Ami's hand grasped her wrist keeping her from leaving. Makoto turned slowly, expecting the worst.

Ami kissed her hard, pressing Makoto close to her, tangling her hands in Makoto's thick ponytail. Makoto was stunned by this force from the meek young woman. After the inital shock dissolved, Makoto met her kisses with a force of her own.

The two women fell back onto Ami's bed, Makoto leaning over Ami's small form. "Ami," she asked huskily. "Are you sure about this?"

Ami smiled. "I know that couch must be uncomfortable. It's about time you slept on a bed," she whispered before pulling Makoto toward her.

* * *

Michiru walked around the Crystal Palace in a daze. She was still marveled by the pristine beauty of the enormous structure. The walls were marbled and set off beautifully by elegant columns and sculpture works.

She wandered listlessly, clasping her hands in front of her. Something was coming, she just knew it. Something. She wished she could consult with Setsuna, but the solitary Time Guardian resumed her post officially, losing contact with almost everyone.

Michiru stepped lightly into a parlor, surprised to see the room occupied. Serenity sat alone, her hands folded over her rounded belly, a tea service sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

Serenity greeted Michiru warmly and invited her to share her tea. Michiru curtised prettily, sweeping the folds of her gown in the air with a single hand. She sat next to the Queen in a matching armchair and poured the tea with a steady hand. "Why are you sitting here all alone, Majesty?"

Serenity accepted the tea cup gratefully and sipped the warm liquid. "Endymion is meeting with some Council members. I'm sure you heard that the rebels are getting more agressive."

Michiru nodded thoughtfully. "I did hear that. What is being done?"

"Nothing as of now. They are committing no crimes, harming no persons, so we cannot apprehend them. We just wait..." Serenity patted her stomach and reached for a scone on the tea tray.

Michiru smiled, bringing the subject to a happier turn. "How are you feeling, Majesty? How is the baby?"

The weariness on Serenity's face faded into a expression of quiet elation. "Oh," she breathed. "I am wonderful, and judging from the way Chibi-usa kicks me so continually, she is eager to join us soon."

Michiru's eyebrows twitched and she set her tea cup on the tea tray. "Majesty, may I ask you a personal question?"

Serenity smiled quizzically. "Of course, Michiru. And please call me Serenity. There is no need for formality in private moments."

Michiru cleared her throat and intertwined her fingers on her lap.  
"Serenity, what is it like? To be pregnant?"

Serenity closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Michiru, it is the most wonderful experience I have ever had. It's not easy, of course, the morning sickness, the gaining weight, the swollen ankles... But it is all so worth it. I feel so honored, to be given the opportunity to carry this life." Serenity's eyes squinted as she continued in thought. "It is so strange and comforting to know that I am never alone anymore. I contain a life, a piece of Endymion and I. Oh, and sometimes I am so anxious to have her in my arms. To hold Chibi-usa and tell her how much I love her, and that I will always be with her. It is an amazing feeling, Michiru..."

Serenity was snapped out of her trance, by the sound of a loud sniffle. She turned to Michiru aburptly to see her wiping tears hurriedly and swallowing hard. "Excuse me, Serenity," she whispered brokenly, fighting the sobs pounding at the base of her throat.

Serenity leaned over her armchair and reached her hand to grab one of Michiru's. "Michiru," she asked, the concern evident in her voice."What's wrong?"

Michiru clutched Serenity's hand, but shook her head, refusing to allow herself to cry.

Serenity frowned. "Michiru, please. You can confide in me."

Michiru struggled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Finally, she could contain herself no longer and sobbed into her palms.

Serenity rubbed Michiru's shoulder comfortingly. She was stunned. She always pictured Michiru as the unbreakable tower of strength. Serenity sighed internally and lifted her hand to brush a lock of aquamarine hair behind Michiru's ear. Suddenly Michiru threw herself at Serenity's feet, putting her head in Serenity's lap, sobbing brokenly. Serenity swallowed her surprise and continued to rub her hands over the shaking young woman consolingly. "Michiru? Michiru, what is it?"

"I want a child!" Michiru cried out, her voice pained. "I want to experience the joy of bearing a child. My own child. I wish..." Michiru choked. "I wish Haruka and I could have a child. I love Haruka so much. So much! But she can't and never can give me a child. I love Hotaru too. I loved raising her. But it wasn't the same." Michiru gripped Serenity's gown in frustration. "I want a child! I want to be pregnant!"

Michiru continued to sob and Serenity smoothed her thick ocean-  
colored hair away from her tear-streaked face. Serenity's eyes widened as she let the shock of this realization sink into her.

Michiru began to quieten and lifted her face from the skirt of her queen, the embarrassment shining clear on her face. Serenity quickly cupped Michiru's chin in the palm of her hand. "Michiru," she began in firm tones. "Do not be ashamed. You have witnessed my weaknesses many times. It is only fair that I witness yours." Michiru matched Serenity's smile weakly. Serenity continued, stroking the contours of Michiru's face. "Michiru, I cannot give you a child. I cannot grant that wish. I wish I could." Michiru nodded sadly as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. Serenity exhaled softly, "I cannot ease this burden, Michiru. But as a friend, I am here for you always."

Michiru nodded again and rose to her feet shakily. "I am sorry,  
Majesty."

Serenity waved a hand in front of her. "Do not apologize for your griefs. Michiru, go to Haruka. Allow her to comfort you."

Michiru met Serenity's eyes, and Serenity saw the deep sadness and insercurity in the depths of Michiru's green eyes. For a brief moment Serenity saw everything, Michiru's love, her jealousy, her fears, the sacfrices she continually made. It was a vunerability that Michiru would never again allow anyone to see.

Michiru closed the door behind her and Serenity gasped at a strong kick from her abdomen. She placed a hand over the place the movement occurred and thanked God silently for her miracle.

* * *

Rei paced the parlor floor anxiously. Serenity screamed in pain within the ajoining room, causing Rei to jump nervously.

"Calm down, Rei," Makoto said from the armchair she was lounging in. "I know it sounds bad, but she's okay. Ami and Endymion are with her."

Rei resisted the urge to scowl and continued her pacing through the parlor. Haruka and Michiru exchanged a glance as Rei paced in front of the low sofa they were sharing. Haruka reached out and caught Rei's hand. "Rei," Haruka said firmly. "Sit down."

Rei flushed until another hand landed on her shoulder. "Come on, Rei," Minako said easily and guided Rei to another couch.

Rei hung her head and let her raven colored hair fall over her face. "Sorry guys, I'm just nervous."

Minako patted Rei's knee. "We noticed."

Hotaru was sprawled on the floor working in her textbook. "What are you studying, Hotaru?" Makoto asked.

Hotaru looked up shyly. "Biology. I'm not trying to be rude, I can put it away, if you like--"

"You're not being rude," Michiru interrupted. "Continue your studies." She gave her adopted daughter a smile. "You're smarter than the rest of us, Hotaru. If we had something to do, instead of just wait, we'd feel better also."

Hotaru's pen scratched on her paper. "I wish Setsuna was here," Hotaru added quietly.

"And the Starlights," Makoto added wistfully. "I kind of miss them."

"They had to return to their own planet," Minako said. "They too had much to rebuild."

Rei smoothed the long skirt of her simple day gown. She winced as they heard another wail from the adjoining room. She sucked in a breath and released it slowly. "Do you guys remember the last Cherry Tree festival we attended a few years back?"

Minako giggled. "The one where Usagi tripped and landed face first in Makoto's lunch?"

Makoto laughed gleefully. "Oh, I remember that one! It was worth it to lose my lunch to see all that food smeared on Usagi's face."

"Then Chibi-usa laughed so hard that Usagi started chasing her around park with all that food all over her?" Minako continued.

Hotaru giggled. "I remember!"

"The blossoms were so beautiful that year," Michiru mused aloud.

Haruka drew Michiru closer to her side. "Yeah, they were. That was a good day."

The other girls echoed the sentiment quietly. "You know," Hotaru said. "It'll be nice to have Chibi-usa here again. I have really felt her absence."

"A baby," Minako breathed. "It's almost hard to believe."

"When Chibi-usa is spitting up all over your gown, you'll believe it," Haruka muttered.

Minako scrunched her face unattractively. "Remind me never to hold the baby after she's eaten."

A baby's wail interrupted the comfortable warm silence. "Well," Haruka replied loudly. "Chibi-usa is here."

* * *

Chapter 4 coming soon. Please give me a review if you like what you are reading! 


	4. Stilling the Wind: Ch 4

Thank you reviewers! Here is the next long-awaited installment of "When the Battle is Over." Review, puh-lease! ;)

Stilling the Wind: Chapter 4

* * *

On Serenity's twenty-second birthday, Crystal Toyko held it's first Grand Ball. It was a joint celebration, both of the young queen's birthday and in honor of the new two-month old princess.

Serenity was breathtaking. She had recovered very quickly from her trying delivery and resumed her delicate pre-pregnancy physique. She stood on the raised platform in front of the formal thrones with Endymion on her arm. Within reach of her hand, a beautiful bassinet held the lovely, pink baby. Serenity touched the bassinet with the tips of her fingers, seemingly not wanting to be removed from her daughter.

Serenity wore her formal gown, long and flowing in white and silvery tones. She wore gossamer wings on her back and beautiful pearls adorned her arms and waist. Endymion beamed in joy, his happiness stemming from his beautiful wife and daughter. He wore a delicately embroidered tuxedo and a violet cape billowed behind him.

Serenity smiled warmly at the guests of the Ball, including Senshi, Council members, and members of Court. After welcoming everyone and encouraging the band to begin to play, she settled back in her throne with the bassinet at her side.

Haruka and Michiru waltzed around the dance floor, reveling in the beauty of the music and gauze covered walls and columns. Michiru wore a sky-blue gown accented with lace and ruffles. Haruka, declining a red gown at the last minute, wore a silver tuxedo, but she wore the shirt unbuttoned without a bow tie, defiant to the end.

Makoto and Ami laughed gleefully as they clumsily danced together. Ami's navy blue gown was sleeveless and unadorned, except for a bow at the back of her waist. Makoto's pale green gown had half-sleeves and vertical seams down the front. They twirled together, the navy blue ribbons of Ami's gown twisting around Makoto's pale green gown.

To everyone's surprise, Hotaru was dancing with a young nobleman from her class. She blushed so continually, the red stained cheeks almost appeared permanent. Haruka and Michiru noted with pride of how beautiful she looked in the simple dark maroon gown.

Minako danced with a member of the Council. The man obviously enjoyed Minako's company more than she did his, because she was continually looking away and flirting with any other man who smiled at her. She was the belle of the Ball in her lemon yellow gown, fluffy and frilly.  
Lastly she wore a tiger lily behind one ear and she often found an excuse to findle with an earring or brush away a stray lock of hair in order to call attention to it.

Rei stood near Serenity, occasionally cooing at the baby and conversing with the queen. Only Haruka noticed the sidelong glances cast at Minako with flashing violet eyes. Rei adjusted the skirt of her red gown, accented with a black bodice.

Serenity looked up from the laughing baby to see a flash of unrest in Rei's eyes. She laid a cool hand on Rei's bare arm. "Rei, are you troubled?"

Rei instantly smiled and masked her eyes. "No, Your Majesty. I'm going to get some air," she said coolly. Rei walked down the steps of the platform and around all the dancing couples out to the large balcony.

Rei leaned on the railing and breathed in the warm summer breeze. Rei tucked a lock of raven-black hair behind her ear,irritated that it had fallen from the intricate braids her hair was twisted into. She was startled by footsteps coming behind her, but exhaled softly seeing Haruka in her silver tuxedo.

"Scare ya?" Haruka said with a grin.

Rei laughed shakily. "I've been so jumpy lately." She stared hard into Haruka. "Having fun? You and Michiru look great together on the dance floor."

Haruka propped her elbows on the railing next to Rei. "Yeah, we both like to dance. I noticed you haven't been dancing."

Rei smiled grimly. "Haven't been asked."

"Liar. I saw at least four noblemen approach you tonight," Haruka replied firmly.

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Why have you been paying such close attention to me this evening? Michiru would be jealous."

"I notice someone crying out for help."

Rei's face shot up, alarmed by the genuine softness of Haruka's tone.  
"How did you know?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure no one else noticed anything. You are excellent at hiding the loneliness. Maybe that's why I noticed. You and I are a lot alike."

Rei sighed softly. "Are we?"

Haruka eyes scanned the ballroom with all the dancing couples swirling together in beautiful formations. Minako was fluttering from nobleman to nobleman, whisking around the room like a delicate yellow butterfly. Haruka's eyes settled on Serenity sitting in her alabaster throne while Endymion leaned over her, both of them playing with the small child in the basinet.

Rei spoke carefully, studying Haruka's expression thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose we are..."

Haruka cleared her throat and straighted her stance. She bowed regally in front of Rei, as Rei averted her eyes to keep from noticing the blonde girl's plunging cleavege. Haruka smirked, feeding off of the blush on Rei's face. "My lady," she said. "Please try to enjoy the rest of the Ball." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Sometimes it is best to forget the unattainable. I learned it the hard way."

Rei nodded slowly, as Haruka squeezed her hand. Michiru walked over, seemingly floating on the marble floor like a cloud. Giving Rei a graceful smile, Michiru extended her arm to Haruka and escorted her away.

Rei exhaled and fidgeted with the black choker around her neck. She and Minako went two weeks ago to visit the new jeweler in Crystal Toyko. Rei had paused seeing the garnet stone set in intricate silver designs on a piece of black velvet ribbon. She merely momentarily studied the choker and moved on, unwilling to admit how much she liked the trinket.

She and Minako went for an ice cream, an unusual treat having eaten all meals in the Palace. The warm sunny day melted the ice cream quickly, so the two women ate hastily and laughed as it melted over their hands. Rei snorted when she glanced up and saw ice cream covering Minako's nose.

Minako frowned and stuck her tongue out as she tried to lick the ice cream off her nose. Rei laughed hard and managed to swallow the last of her cone. "What?" Minako asked innocently.

"You," Rei answered lifting a napkin to wipe off Minako's face.

Minako touched her face gingerly. "Now my face is going to be all sticky."

Rei leaned over the small table and kissed Minako's nose. "Poor baby"  
she murmured, realizing what she had just done.

Minako looked at Rei quizzically and then pulled out a long narrow box. "Here," she said aburpty, putting the box in Rei's hand.

"What is this?"

Minako fluffed her hair aimlessly. "Open it. I saw you looking at it and got it for you."

Rei fingered the choker gently, cradled in white tissue paper. "Minako?"

Minako cut her off with a motion of her hand. "Oh forget it, Rei. I know you never buy anything for yourself, so I got it for you."

Rei closed her eyes to the memory and continued to finger the garnet stone resting at the base of her neck, feeling the coolness of the silver. The band began playing another waltz and Rei let the refrains of the swelling violins dance over her.

"Where are you Rei?"

Rei opened her eyes to see a lemon colored fairy standing before her.

"Rei?" Minako said again impatiently. "What's going on? Why aren't you out there having fun?"

Rei stared blankly, speechless. Minako tilted her face and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, then Rei. Come dance with me."

Minako grabbed Rei's hand and began dragging her out to the Ballroom floor. "Wait," Rei said in frustration. "What are you doing?"

Minako stopped and clasped Rei's hands, ignoring the look of fury on the raven-haired woman's face. Minako shot Rei a look of her own and the two women began dancing, each with a scowl on her face.

Ami and Makoto stopped and shared an amused glance. Makoto whispered in Ami's ear and the two laughed as they walked out to the balcony arm in arm.

Rei frowned. "Are you leading or am I?"

Minako growled, "Will you please just have fun?"

"Fun?" Rei spit angrily. "How am I supposed to have fun?"

"Oh, I don't know, Rei. It is a Ball. Maybe you could dance, have fun with your friends?" Minako tugged on Rei's hand sending the two of them spinning again.

"Well, I suppose you've been having heaps of fun, huh, Minako"  
Rei replied bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rei suddenly jerked on Minako's hand forcing her to stop. Lowering her voice she spoke harshly, "You have been acting like a fool. Flitting around from man to man like a sixteen year old. You are not a little girl anymore, Minako."

Rei let her words settle and seeing the rage in Minako's face, she turned to leave the blond butterfly alone on the Ballroom floor.

"Who should I dance with then, Rei? You?" Minako's words were biting.

Rei felt her eyes fill with hot tears and hitched up her skirt and fled from the Ballroom. She ran blindly, with her face hidden in her hands, and fell into someone who caught her strongly. Rei refused to sob, but she was unable to stop the tears falling unchecked down her porcelian face. She looked up shyly to see Haruka's blue eyes studying her thoughtfully.

"Rei?" Serenity asked as she stood behind Rei, her voice melting with compassion. It reminded Rei of years ago, of sitting on swings in a park and talking in subdued tones.

The voice was almost too much to bear. Rei stepped away from Haruka's arms and faced Serenity like a soldier preparing for battle.

"Rei," Serenity said again, the musical quality of her voice was beginning to soothing the agony in Rei's mind. "My friend," she said softly holding out her hands.

Rei stepped forward and placed her hands in Serenity's palms. Serenity was basked in the moonlight, the glow only adding to her goddess-like beauty. "Rei, there is no need for you to tell me your turmoil. I know the burden you bear."

Rei looked up to see tears shining in the depths of Serenity's blue eyes. Serenity continued softly, "It is a burden born by all the Senshi, save I. But dear one, you can find happiness."

Rei whispered, "Can I?"

Serenity smiled and kissed Rei gently. Rei felt her pain increase and fade slowly, replaced with a wisdom of the world and her fate. Rei remembered wanting this, wanting to be kissed, to be loved. She remembered that day on the swing set when Usagi had lifted her hand to place a lock of black hair behind her ear, her fingertips just barely brushing Rei's face. Now, Rei understood. Rei and Serenity broke the kiss and clasped each other warmly. Rei did not know what to say as she gazed into Serenity's eyes so blue and tranquil. Serenity nodded sadly, answering the unasked question. Rei walked away treasuring this knowledge; Serenity knew. She had always known.

Haruka spoke from the shadows. "Will she be alright?"

Serenity did not turn toward the voice, but watched Rei approach Minako shyly. "What do you think, Haruka?"

Haruka stepped behind the small framed queen and placed her hands on her delicate shoulders. "What did you tell her?" Haruka asked softly.

"Only what she had known all along. Only what you yourself know." Serenity felt Haruka's warmth behind her and stepped back to be closer to the restless summer wind.

"And what is that?" Haruka whispered close to her ear.

Serenity sighed and leaned her head back against Haruka's shoulder.  
"You know, Haruka.. you know.."

* * *

Minako swung the door to her suite in the Palace open with such force it slammed against the wall and closed itself with a loud crash. She stomped into her sitting room, removing gloves and jewerly and dropping the pieces carelessly on the floor.

"I take it you did not enjoy the Ball?" Artemis sat on the back of the couch stretching his feline form languidly.

"What are you doing here?" Minako accused angrily. "Shouldn't you be in your own room, tending to Luna? She's pregnant Artemis, you should be taking care of her!"

Artemis was taken aback by the unusual fury in Minako's voice. "Luna is fine. She is sleeping. I came by to see how you were doing."

"Oh don't think you have to come check on me, Artemis. After all, I'm not sixteen anymore," she spit with words with bitter contempt. "Go back to Luna, Artemis. Go back to the woman you love. Go back! I don't need you. I don't need anybody!" Minako tore off her soft slippers and threw them at the wall.

"What is going on?" Artemis cried out in confusion. "I have never seen you act like this. What happened?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened! It was Rei with her high and mighty attitude. She thinks she can tell me what to do, just because I've been hanging out with her and sleeping at her place sometimes.  
Well, she can't! I'm not married to her!"

Artemis watched Minako pace the room from his perch of the couch.  
His feline face twisted in confusion. "You're mad at Rei?"

Minako flung her arms in the air. "Yes, haven't you been listening? Yes, I am mad at Rei." She stomped to the couch and flopped into it with a defeated grimace maring her natural beauty. She sunk her face into her hands slowly. "She doesn't understand, Artemis. None of them do. I have faced more pain, I have fought more battles than any of them."

Artemis leapt off the top of the couch to sit next to Minako on the soft cushions. Minako laughed wryly. "I got so mad at her. She called me a child. Me! I.. I was mean to her and she ran off. She came back and apologized." Minako paused a moment and Artemis kneaded his paws into the cushions patiently. "She looked at me with those big, luminous eyes, and I know what she was asking me. I know that in the quiver of her bottom lip and the way she held her hand out shyly for mine, she was asking me.. She was asking for.." Minako stared out into space fixated on a point on the wall.

"What," Artemis asked softly. "What was she asking for?"

"Me."

Artemis shifted uncomfortably on the couch. It was almost midnight and the moon was half full shedding its light into the room through the vertical blinds. Minako continued to stare ahead almost as if she was committing Rei's lovelorn face to memory.

Artemis didn't see this one coming. He thought Minako couldn't shock him anymore. Maybe he was getting old. "So then what?" he asked patiently.

"I left her there. Alone. Without saying a word."

"Why would you do such a thing, Minako? She's your friend." Artemis paced on the couch.

"I can't Artemis," she said through gritted teeth as her eyes filled with tears. "I can't love her. I can't let her love me."

Artemis stopped and felt his stomach churn with fatherly emotions.

She continued slowly. "I have loved and lost before, Artemis. And I learned a valuable lesson in that loss. Do you remember what he said?"

Artemis nodded slowly as old, faded memories slowly came back into focus. "Yes, Mina."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "He lay there, dying and my heart broke into a million pieces. He told me then, that it was my fate to lose him, my true love, because in the future I wouldn't have to choose between love and duty." Her voice trailed off and she stood from the couch. "I can still remember how beautiful his eyes were. Sometimes at night I wake up and I think I can smell his cologne and hear his laugh. Losing Ace was the hardest thing I have ever had to live through, but I did. I came to Toyko and fought bravely for my queen."

Minako sucked in a shaky breath and leaned against the wall. "I used to say to myself when things got really hard that when the battle is over, I'll find happiness. I'll find something meaningful, when the battle is over. I thought that when the battle would be over it meant death would come and I'd be reunited with Ace. I didn't realize it meant a thousand years of eternal youth alone!" Minako broke down sobbing and slumped to the floor in a withering heap.

Artemis nimbly jumped from the couch and nuzzled against Minako's chin. She wrapped her arms around his silky fur and he licked her cheek affectionately. "You know you don't have to be alone. I know you must care for Rei on some level or else this wouldn't bother you so. Go to her."

Minako shook her head. "I haven't forgotten Ace, Artemis. Sure, I joked and flirted with other guys along the way but I was so desperately trying to move on. His death was pivotal for my life. I can't lessen the impact he had on me by allowing myself to love someone else."

Artemis pulled away from Minako and stared into the depths of her wet blue eyes. He suddenly wished that he was in human form and able to draw Minako into his arms and hold her warmly. "Minako, loving someone else doesn't lessen the love you had for Ace. What you and Ace shared was once in a lifetime and sadly it was cut short." Artemis lowered his voice. "You have fought bravely and faced more adversity than anyone your age should have. You deserve happiness, Minako."

Minako breathed in the warm night air letting the consistency absorb in her nostrils. She slowly stood to her feet and ran from the room.

Artemis sighed heavily as he watched the door swing back open. "I'll get the door," he muttered to the empty room.

Minako flew barefoot down the corridor and stopped at Rei's door. Without a moments hesitation she knocked briskly and hastily wiped her tear-stained face with her palms.

Rei opened the door slowly, her own face shining with tears. Minako threw herself at Rei, wrapping her arms around the raven-haired girl's neck. Rei closed her arms around Minako and they held each other for long moments, midnight black hair mingling with glistening blond strands. The world paused, seemingly holding its breath, and then exhaled in a quiet contentment as Rei and Minako entered Rei's room hand in hand.

* * *

Chapter 5 on the way. Please review! Encouragement inspires me to write! 


End file.
